


Just Kiss Me

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Brickleberry
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Connie won't stop crying. And Ethel has found a way to get her to stop.
Relationships: Connie/Ethel
Kudos: 1





	Just Kiss Me

Connie's sobs filled the room. She was almost hyperventilating.

No matter what she did, Ethel couldn't get her to stop.

Then a thought popped into Ethel's mind. _Would that even work...?,_ the blond began to pine. _Well, it is worth a try._

Ethel took a deep breath and kissed Connie full on the lips.

It stopped Connie from crying. Connie's eyes were wide open.

Ethel pulled away, headed to the door and called over her shoulder, "Do speak a single word of this to anyone." She didn't even wait for Connie's responce. She just left.


End file.
